


Days of Old

by A Mess (ErebosBlue)



Series: Messy [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, But neither of them know they're in love, Dialogue Heavy, Discrimination, Flirting, For Akira and Minato at least, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what to tag for this one, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minato is so smitten and he doesn't even know, Minor Injuries, Morgana is a cat, Possible smut who knows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, for right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/A%20Mess
Summary: Hidden in the Districts is an old book.The Divina.A book that holds the secrets of old.------(An experimental fantasy fic. I don't know.Basically, I'm starting to just post everything I write instead of cherry-picking what I post and keep up.We'll see how long that lasts.)
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira
Series: Messy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Days of Old

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say?  
> I like wings and this ship.  
> Also, yes I realize that NOTHING is explained in this chapter.  
> If it does continue, but I can't promise it will, it'll be explained later.

“What are you doing here?” Minato quickly shot around in the direction the words were spoken. Behind him was a semi-tall man with black, unruly hair and red eyes. Minato folded his wings back onto his back. He was about to take off, but this was a could chance to get information.

“And what does that mean?” Minato leaned against the wall to his right. Whoever this guy was, he caught him in an alley. It was a little creepy, but Minato didn’t get any off vibes from him. Though, Minato couldn’t exactly see a lot of him.

“Winged folk aren’t common around these parts.” The man took a pause and offered out his hand. Weirded out by the gesture, but not wanting to be mean, Minato took his hand. “You should probably get out of here. These people will hunt you for sport if they spot your wings.” Minato instinctually dropped the man’s hand and touched one of his wings. They weren't hidden as his leather jacket and white shirt had holes so that the wings could be exposed comfortably. 

“These people? Shouldn’t you include yourself in that?” The man shook his head. He leaned against the wall opposite to Minato. Minato took a second to readjust himself and face the man.

“Nope. I’m not from here. Though, I’ve clearly been here more than you have as I know to at least try and hide my wings.” Minato was taken aback by the sudden reveal, but the man kept talking. “My first question still holds up, you know? Why _are_ you here of all places?”

“Just here for some information. Why are _you_ here?”

“Boredom, really.” Minato found the sentiment strange but could relate in an odd sort of way. He said he had wings as well which meant that he had to come from one of the 3 Districts that had wings. All 3 of those Districts weren’t exactly eventful. “You said you were here for information? About what?”

“I’ll tell you, but first, why would the people hunt me for sport just because of my wings?” Minato would likely never come back to this District, but he still wanted to know why these people were so aggressive against people with wings.

“Ah. This District has a history of conflict with winged folk. It’s textbook racism and prejudice.” It wasn’t too much of surprise to Minato when he heard this. A lot of Districts had problems with prejudice, racism, xenophobia, the works. It really wasn’t that rare for wars to spark for no reason besides that.

“Why am I not surprised?” Minato gave a dry laugh. “Anyway, I’m looking for information on The Divina. If you have anything, I wouldn’t mind listening.” The man gave a curt laugh.

“Not only are you winged and here, you’re also looking for info on the Divina. How have you not been killed yet?”

“Maybe I just have a loveable face?” Minato didn’t know why he was joking around with a man he had just met, but he might as well. He’d probably never see him again, so there really wasn’t any harm in it.

“With the fact that you’re not a bloody mess on the floor right now, I’d bet money on that.” There was a pause. “On the note of The Divina though, I actually do have some info, but not on hand.” Minato raised his eyebrow. This was the first person to actually have anything.

“Where do you have it?”

“At my house. It’s a bit out of the way, but if you really want the info I have, I wouldn’t mind taking you there.” Minato was hesitant to accept right away. Minato _did_ need that info, but he barely knew the man in front of him. Hell, he didn’t even know his name. “You there?” Minato must’ve been starring into space for a while.

“Yeah, sorry. I would, but how do I know I can trust you?”

“You can’t. Though, you really shouldn’t expect anyone to be trustworthy while looking for The Divina.” The man took a pause. “The name’s Akira by the way. I didn’t seem to catch yours.”

“Minato.” Minato took a second to mull over his options. Trust the man he just met, Akira, or leave without learning anything the whole day. Fuck it. It was worth the risk. It wasn’t like Minato didn’t have a rapier on him anyways. “Fine. I accept your offer.” Akira lit up and discarded the clunky jacket he had on revealing beautiful black and red wings. Minato was almost jealous. Minato stretched out his own. They were a little sore after what happened the day before, but they were still fine to fly.

“Let’s go then.” Akira lifted off but waited in the air for Minato. Minato lifted off with his own wings, white with a tint of blue, and met Akira in the air. “Again, sorry that it’s so far out.”

“What District is it in?” A beat.

“It’s not in a District, per se. Well, you’ll see.” That piqued Minato’s interest.

“Oh? A rebel?” Minato gave a short laugh. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Who knows. Why do you want to find the Divina anyway?” Akira looked over to Minato. Minato took a second to respond. He didn’t know what to say. He _needed_ to find the Divina, but the explanation was a wild ride.

“I just need to.” There was a moment of silence. Akira was still looking at him, so Minato knew he expected more. “It’s a long story.” Akira nodded slightly.

“You’re an interesting one Minato. I can’t seem to get a read on you.”

“I could say the same about you. You’re a complete mystery Akira.” Minato ran a hand through his hair. “But I guess you have to be if you want to keep living as a rebel.” Minato never got confirmation that Akira was a rebel, but if he didn’t live in a District, he was.

“I’m surprised you’re not a rebel while looking for the Divina. It’s kinda against the law to look for it.” Minato had thought about becoming a rebel, but it was a little too risky with his life right now.

“I can’t be right now. I work with a District guard, unfortunately.” Akira’s eyes-widened, so Minato continued quickly. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna do anything. I’m leaving as soon as shit is done.”

“You can just leave the guard? I didn’t think you could.”

“I mean, technically, no. I have connections. I just need the guard for weapon access until I find the Divina.” Minato motioned to his rapier. Akira definitely noticed it before, Minato made no effort to hide it, but he still nodded at it.

“That’s why being a rebel is great. I get to have a weapon on me, and I get to decide how I live my life.” Minato couldn’t deny that the lifestyle sounded nice. Still, he had personal things he needed to have done first.

“I’ll come to you if I ever decide to become a rebel.” Akira gave him a wide smile.

“I’ll be waiting.” Minato smiled back. Damn, alright. Akira seemed so genuinely happy that Minato had said he’d consider being a rebel. A couple minutes went by before a house came into view on a small island. It looked like a cabin you’d find in the woods, but not creepy.

“There it is.” Akira landed in front of the door. Minato landed beside him, less gracefully as his wing had begun to act up. It had been hurt on the last guard shift he had been on. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. My wing is just sore.” Akira gave Minato a worried look but nodded.

“Be careful flying on it then. Sore wings are a liability when flying.” Akira opened the door while talking, revealing the inside. It was surprisingly tidy. “Welcome to my abode. Hope you don’t mind cats.” Minato tilted his head confused until a black cat strode up to Akira. Oh, he had a cat. That was oddly fitting and oddly charming. “That’s Morgana.” Minato leaned down and scratched Morgana’s ear. The cat leaned against his hand and purred.

“He’s sweet.” Akira leaned down next to Minato and petted Morgana’s back.

“He is.” Akira stood up and walked over to a table. “Here’s the book that had information on the Divina.” Minato stood up and walked over, looking over the book.

“An entire book? How?” Akira laughed slightly.

“I have connections.” A small pause. “I could help you look for the Divina, ya know?”

“I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.


End file.
